Dragon Saviours
by BadWolfAlchemist
Summary: All it took was a spark before everything restarted itself for me to live again. Everyone around me is saying it was the work of the gods, but why would the gods bring back someone if the dead are meant to stay dead? Even then, why bring me into a world I've seen on the other side of the TV?


**I own nothing involving HTTYD. Also, I might not continue this. I just wanted to get my idea out there.**

Prologue

"Hey sweetie?" I looked up from my fanfiction on the computer to see what my mom wanted "Melody just called me up, she want you to babysit tonight." I looked between my mom and her phone.

"Why?" I asked in curiosity.

"apparently," she started "she and Aden are having a night out tonight" I made an 'oh' sound and nodded

"Okay sure, just let me wrap up this chapter" My mom nodded and looked at the computer curiously

"what'cha reading?" she asked. I shrugged in response.

"Harry Potter fanfiction" I responded. Although, more accurately, It was a harry Potter self insert fanfiction. a really good one actually. I finished chapter 12, I stood up and when to my room to change out of my PJ's and into normal clothes which was a purple night vale shirt with a grey sweater over top and black pants. I put my phone and its slightly broken charger into my bag and went to the front room where my shoes were.

after all of those shenanigans were over with, I opened the front door and went to the car where I waited for my mom to get ready herself. I didn't have a drivers licence seeing as how I'm only fourteen. "Melody and I are going to visit for a bit. You can play with Beatrice" I nodded when mom explained the situation to me. She unlocked the car so the two of us could get in. I heard the car start so I leaned my head against the window to drown in my thoughts and ideas until we reached Melody's house.

Melody is my cousin, I started babysitting her daughter Beatrice when I turned fourteen last year. Seeing as how my fifteenth birthday is soon coming up, it seems weird to know how much time has past.

I kept to my thoughts, imagining the world of the academy to a story I was writing. It was a murder mystery about students going missing. One of the students was actually the one who finds out how the students are going missing- which is my the headmaster ghost of the academy. I'm already tempted to white in other strange creatures into this academy and changing the villein to make the story more interesting. However, Harry Potter kept popping in here and there.

"Max!" I jerked upwards seeing my mom staring at me "I've called you twice now! Can you not hear me?" I winced and shook my head

"sorry, I was really, really into my head. I didn't mean to not hear you..." I said with a mix of awkward and sheepishness in my voice.

My mom just rolled her eyes at me "well, grab your things, we're here now." she got out of the car. I followed her action while grabbing my bag in the process.

"Sorry" I apologised on instinct as I shifted awkwardly.

My mom just smiled warmly "you have nothing to apologise for." that's when she turned away from me and knocked on my cousins door. After the faint shout of 'it's open!' from inside, we both entered the building and took our shoes off to be polite.

I walked over to the couch to set up my stuff. I found the electric socket and plugged my charger in which was followed by my phone. When I turned around I saw a woman with almost ginger hair much like myself hugging my mom. I smiled when I saw Beatrice in this woman's arms. "No hug for me?" I joked lightly. Melody turned around and gave me a smaller hug than what she gave to my mom.

soon after we finished hugging, Beatrice started making grabby hands towards me. I took the little girl out of her mothers arms and started cooing at her "Hey Bea!" I said in my baby voice. Beatrice giggled at me and started poking my face. I couldn't help but smile.

I let Melody and my mom talk as I let Beatrice play with the toys scattered around the room I sat on the couch and made sure she didn't hurt herself, occasionally playing with her here and there. I did have to give her water at some point. You know, the normal stuff.

But- um...if your babysitting, there is one constant rule that you need to remember. Now, this one rule I just so happened to ignore as I looked over to my mom and Melody, wondering what they where talking about. During this time, Beatrice had found my phone cord right at the part where you could see exposed wires. When I turned back to Beatrice, I caught her just about to bite on it. In a panic, I shoved Beatrice away from it but my hand had come into contact with the exposed wires...and my hand was still damp from the water.

Now, realistically, I'm sure that this shouldn't of hurt as much as id did, because one moment everything was fine. The next? I felt a static shock zap through my system causing my muscles to tense up. That's when the pain started. An extremely intense buzzing sensation ripped through me, it felt like I might snap something. after a moment, everything turned black and I could feel nothing else.

...

...

...

...

...

My eyes shot open and I bolted upward in surprise only for my head to hit the top of whatever it was and for me to fall back down again. I groaned and rubbed my forehead, looking up in distaste only to see that everything was pitch black. I looked around and tired to spread my arms out only to find I couldn't- I was stuck in some kind of box. How did I get here again?

I paused as I let the memories rush through me. when they did, I remembered the painful electric shock before I passed out. There is no way that I could have survived that kind of pain...or that shock. Not without wearing rubber...

I...couldn't have survived...

I clenched my jaw and checked the walls of my small space again. was this a coffin? I've never been in a coffin before- well no duh. I've never had to be in a coffin before. However I think I can make a safe bet that I'm in a coffin. That's when I got really confused.

Am I alive? I took few breaths of air to check. well I can breath. I let my hands examine my body seeing as how I couldn't see. I was half expecting to feel the familiar soft fabric of my t-shit or nothing at all but I didn't. Now, I'm no expert on clothing but I'm pretty sure that wool feels a lot different than sateen fabric. I checked on the fabric on my arms and took a guess that it was animal skin. My dad had a few things made out of animal fabric so I was able to identify it easily. Also, I think my hair is longer. I mean WAY longer. is my hair braided? Okay, my hair is way too short to be braided and in pigtails as thick as this.

I was about too try and get out of my supposed coffin when I head what seemed to be a door opening. a really large door I might add. I pulled into myself as I heard faint muffled footsteps from outside my coffin.

"That makes three kills more than usual. Their getting restless" a male voice spoke. I didn't recognise the voice right away but it was sounding familiar. I imagined this voice would belong to some strong guy who would be in charge of a lot of things. I dunno why I had that image.

another voice pitched in, this one sounding a lot more geeky than the first voice. Like that one substitute teacher with the squeaky voice. Thankfully his voice was much easier to listen too "we can't make anymore sails right now, Stoick" Stoick...? I mentally snapped my fingers as I tried to remember that name "the last ship is going to be used for this lot" the other voice stated. 'this lot' must have gestured to the other kills the first guy- Stoick mentioned. but what do they need a ship for?

"I am very well aware of that Gobber" another familiar name. Familiar names, familiar voices, I need to see what these two look like! "But I don't think that Asger understands that as well as I do." Okay, I knew the name 'Asger' but for different reasons. during drama class, my friend Makalya was a viking news reported by the name of Asger. Too this day I have never let her forget about it.

Well...at least I tried to not let her forget about it. seeing as how I may or may not be dead...

"aye...Ol' Asger is still upset about losing both his wife and daughter on the same day..." 'Gobber' sighed sadly. I felt a little bad for this Asger, seeing as how the same happened to me but in reverse-

...oh god...

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I thought about my family. Mom would be devastated, heartbroken and probably not eat for days, dad would go on a rampage and probably fly to Canada to have a swear fest on Melody, despite how broke he is. I almost laughed at the thought. But what about that Beatrice? would she be okay? What about Melody? Would everyone be okay?! More concerned questions rose in my mind as I curled into a small ball.

I chocked back a sob that nearly escaped my mouth, but the apologies I found myself speaking left without my consent. "I'm sorry" I said softly repeating those words over and over again.

once I calmed down enough to focus on other things outside my mind, I realised I missed some of the conversation and that I apparently had cloth over my mouth. not like a bondage type thing, it was just a neckerchief. ' _what am I wearing this for, to try and be a ninja?'_ I mentally joked despite my situation. I pulled the neckerchief off my mouth and onto my neck finding more breathing air without it. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves as I listened to the remaining conversation

"-it's about time we go gather the others. You can get Asger. I imagine he'll be better in your hands than mine" 'Gobber' said to 'Stoick'. I head the footsteps start to leave the area. I heard that (possibly) big door open and close.

I took a deep breath and pushed my arms upwards, trying to break out of the coffin I was in. my limbs felt weak but I did feel the lid move a bit to give me enough room to peak out of the small coffin I was in and give me a little more room. I lifted my head to peak out to see if I could find anything familiar.

well, I was in a large area. the only source of light was going from multiple torches of fire (are they trying to summon satan?) the walls made of wood, but with a strange texture. actually, it seemed like everything was made out of a weird texture- like the background off a well made mmd room.

with the little light that pierced my coffin, I saw that my skin and clothes had the same texture, 3D animation. I felt my hand, almost surprised to feel normal skin instead of some sort of clay. when I was done examining all the weirdness and coming to terms with it, I continued trying too push the lid off the coffin.

I think I managed to move the lid off enough to put my whole hand through the crack before I heard the big door (I can now confirm its a big door) open again. I fell flat and tried to calm myself down as I heard multiple footsteps this time. I took my little Sherlock skills out as I observed that most or all of these footsteps were heavy, so I could assume that many of these newcomers weighed a lot. I made a quick peak out the coffin to check if I could see Stoick and Gobber again. I swear that those names sound more and more familiar the more I think about them.

"alright, this is your last chance to see your families before their shipped off, so you can take your time before the sun reaches mid-point" my eyes shot over when I heard Gobber's voice. I clamped my hand over my mouth and sunk into the coffin again.

My eyes were blurry from my lack of glasses and the tears I had shed but I could still make out the figure and recognise him easily enough. Gobber was a large man in both width and height (mostly in width) with a viking helmet and a rather impressive blond moustache. His shirt was pale yellow with animal fur covering his back. the main thing that caught my eye was his right hand. Or rather his lack of one. His hand was literally a rock on a stick. I looked at his mouth and saw a small rock in replacement for a tooth

I suddenly realised why the name 'Gobber' was familiar.

I breathed through my nose and covered my mouth as I finally felt my body go into shock once again. I had watched the HTTYD series with Beatrice not too long ago (which had gotten me into the big four again) so I'm actually surprised that I didn't recognise the name sooner, but realising it now was scary.

I curled up a bit as my mind battled between acceptance and denial. it wasn't possible but the evidence proved otherwise. I could feel the wooden walls of my coffin, I could feel the fabric of my clothes, I could smell the stench of death from other coffins and the smell of sweat and smoke from the living. A part of my mind registered that the people smelled much nicer then I originally thought they would be. It was like the smell of old books mixed with other old things but with the fresh scent of burning firewood and the sea. the smell helped me relax once again as acceptance started to win in my mind. The only part that was making my denial side win was the fact that everything still looked like 3D animation and that the voices I'm hearing I've heard on TV.

I closed my eyes and covered my ears as I let the battle continue onward to the facts surrounding me. with one final relaxed breath I had come to my conclusion that acceptance had won. I unplugged my ears first to hear my surroundings first. I could tell a few people were talking, saying their prayers to the dead. I heard someone unfamiliar speak to a coffin next to mine.

"-always miss you. you shall not fear death, for the hour of our doom is set and no map can escape it. Oydis will be right beside you so you won't be venturing into that world alone...while I have to stay behind..." I peaked over to the man giving the prayers seeing the back of a man with long dark almost black hair coming out of his viking helmet. I couldn't see everything behind his long hair and like I said before I don't have my glasses on, but from what I could tell he had on a tunic with multiple tools around his waist. his boots covered with animal fur and his trousers looked like wool. He was a big guy in length and height much like the rest of the vikings that I've seen and he reminded me of my dad only with long hair. "Lo, there do I see my father. Lo, there do I see my mother and my sisters, and my brothers. Lo, there so I see the line of my people, back to the beginning. Lo, they do call me. They bid me take my place among them, in the halls of Valhalla! where the brave may live forever!" the man (who's voice I recognised to be Asger) stood up and turned around so I plopped back down once again hoping he wouldn't see me.

unfortunately, he did see the crack in the lid. He leaned over and for a split second we made eye contact. I blinked a few times in surprise. Asger looked like my dad, but with long hair. I don't know how I feel about this...I guess the only difference was that I think that Asger's eyes were more blue than Onyx black like my dad's. I leaned back into the coffin when Asger continued staring at me.

"Oydis...?"

I gulped and blinked at the viking in confusion "so-" my voice came out fractured and scratchy than I thought it would be so I had too clear out my throat to speak clearly "sorry?"

I nearly yelped in fear when Asger flipped the lid right off the coffin. This did get attention from many others in the room though "Asger! what the hel 'as gotten int' ya, ay?!" one of the vikings in the room exclaimed, rushing over before he looked down at me. I tried to lean away from this new man's gaze "by Thor..." I heard this new man mutter under his breath.

I took a shaky breath before trying to speak again "Have I missed something? I think I missed something..." I whispered, mostly to myself as I awkwardly sat up with the two men looking at me in awe. when I got into a sitting position I realised that it had gone deathly quiet- no pun intended- so I could assume that there were others looking at me. I couldn't really tell seeing as how a lot of people just looked like blurry blobs. a part of my brain wanted to ask if there was any possible way to get glasses but the other larger part was reminding me how awkward and impossible my situation was. I'll do a dream test later.

"OYDIS!" I was suddenly brought into a surprise hug by Asger. I tensed up and squirmed a bit before everyone seemed to join in to a point where I was struggling to breath. My instincts kicked in struggled more violently than before before I finally managed to shout in a choked voice " _let go of me! I can't breath!_ "

Apparently someone heard me because I heard a woman's voice point this out "Oi! give the lass some space!" everyone seemed to back off at this causing me to fall on the floor gasping for air. I've tried to strangle myself before but that didn't give me the same result as being hugged by men thrice my size! I saw a hand nearing me so by pure instinct I flinched away and found panic rise in my throat.

"who are you?" I demanded looking at Asger before I remembered another thing "and who's Oydis?"

The heartbroken expression that suddenly appeared on Asgers face was nearly tore my heart in two. That's when the pieces started clicking together.

I noticed that when I woke up I had different clothes and my head felt heavier, I also had a neckerchief on my mouth before I replaced it onto my neck. I don't remember anything of the sort before I was electrocuted. I was different. I think I understand why now. I dunno how or why but I think that when I died, I became this 'Oydis' that Asger mentioned. (what kind of a name is 'Oydis'? It sounds like 'Oyster'.)

I could only assume my hypothesis was correct until someone else proved me wrong.

I shivered at the thought that I could be possessing someone. God, if Lisa had come here with me I bet she would make a supernatural demon joke right about now.

I snapped out of my own head and looked back up to the vikings who stood above me, mentally putting on a mask I hadn't worn in a while. hardening my eyes and clearing my mind of what was going on around me. last time I did this was when Lisa tried too...

I took a deep breath and stood up, looking into Stoick's eyes as my rational mind took over while every other side of my head went to the back of my head. "Look, please just tell me where I am and whats going on." I begged.

Asger took the first step forward "Oydis...it's me...your father, Asger...can't you remember?" he asked softly, holding his hands up like he was trying to calm a wounded animal.

I shook my head and backed up a little more before realising I was already up against a wall "No...I-I don't remember anything." in a way, I guess that was true. I didn't know anything in this life. The man smiled gently and sighed

"that's alright love. we'll" he took a shaky breath as he wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace. I felt my breath hitch in my throat and tried to fight back my instincts of squirming "we'll fix this. we'll bring your memories back" I didn't have the heart to tell him what I knew, so I just awkwardly pat Asger on the back.

It was only when I felt a old staff made of bones on my shoulder was when I was from the hug. The staff belonged to an elderly woman with her grey hair in twin braided pigtails. She had on a leather vest to cover the hunch on her back with an old belt strapped around it and she also has padding over the wrist, below that was an animal skin skirt, and to finish the outfit were fur boots. Her viking helmet was smaller and flatter than the other vikings I've seen but I suppose it still counted. I think I saw some blue tattoos of dragons on her shoulders as well.

I recognised this woman from the series but I never remembered her name. I knew that she was the 'village elder that you know that she probably knows everything' type of person. Gobber noticed the woman and spoke up "Gothi?" well, at least I know her name now.

Gothi looked me dead in the eye. giving me a look like she knew all of my secrets. I honestly wouldn't doubt it. She looked down at the ground and starting to write in the small amount of sand in the building in a language I did not recognise. I looked more carefully as the words while Gobber translated the words to something everyone could understand.

" _I would wish the child to study under my wing-_ Gothi? You want Oydis to be your apprentice?" Gobber asked in mild surprise. Both me and Asger looked alarmed while Stoick narrowed his eyes in curiosity, glancing in my direction before making an announcement. " _for one who has returned to us from the beyond, it would do well for her to stop those from going there_ "

"Very well then. If it is alright with Asger I will allow it. Gobber, you will have to teach her to read Gothi's writing." Gobber groaned

"I'm already keeping an eye on Hiccup" I tensed up "I don't see how I can eye on two children in different areas!" Gobber complained. Gothi whacked him over he head with her staff again. I winced at the action but approached Gothi slowly.

"why do you want me as your apprentice if you don't mind me asking?" I asked politely. I barely noticed Asger giving me a surprised look. what he was surprised at I don't know. Gothi gave me a look I could only describe as 'are you fucking kidding me?'. I guess seeing as how Gothi would likely be the only one who could possibly be the only one too know anything about me at all here. I guess, in that way, it makes sense. I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck "Never mind, I think I understand."

I head Asger sigh before he smiled and pat my back. "Alright then. it's getting late. We better set this lot" he gestured to the dead that surrounded us. "off to sea" I cringed when I remembered where I was. Asger turned around over the the coffin that was next to mine where the woman who I assumed was Oydis's mother inside. I shivered at the sight on how many coffins were in the room.

I nearly yelped when I felt a large hand on my shoulder, thinking it was a zombie before realising it was just Gobber. "alright then lass," I found myself walking with Gobber outside the building "better give you the grand tour." Gobber opened the massive doors to the outside world. I had to cover my eyes for a few seconds due to the brightness of the outside world. "This...is Berk"

I uncovered my eyes to get a look at this grand new world I was in. It was pretty chilly, but for a Canadian it was pretty mild. The were traces of snow on the ground but there were also some Autumn leaves falling so I could guess it was either November or December (then again, the weather in Berk is different compared to the rest of the world). From what I could tell, everything was fairly close to each other and the village itself seemed rather small. I could see pretty much everything from where I was standing...except there were a few places I couldn't see clearly because one: I don't have my glasses on and two: buildings covered the view of other buildings.

all in all it seemed like a nice little village. I looked up at Gobber and was about to give him my view point on Berk before I felt a huge hand on my shoulder. I jolted and spun around quickly in alarm before seeing it was just Stoick. a part of me noticed how huge he was. "It isn't much, but it is home." I smiled slightly at Stoicks words.

"I bet it wouldn't look like it was twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing if I could actually see it..." I joked under my breath. However, Gobber somehow managed to hear me

"your not blind, are ya lass?" He asked. I shook my head, smiling awkwardly as I felt eyes on me again.

"N-no. I just can't see clearly. everything's a bit blurry" I explained sheepishly "I think I'll get by though." I began to walk down the steps of what I assumed was the town hall before I felt a hand grab the back of my shirt. I yelped in surprise and tried to Pry Gobbers hands off me but he just set me down beside him and Stoick again

"None sense, I've made glasses for vikings before and I'll do it again!" I was once again manhandled down the steps before I stared right into Gobbers eyes and stared at him blankly.

" _Put me. The Fuck. Down._ " I grinned until he tossed me away like a piece of trash...like what I am. "Thank you. Sorry for my french" I apologised before gesturing Gobber to lead the way. I almost laughed every time he would turn around and look at me in terror.

I recognised the small shop from the TV series up ahead as the blacksmith shop. It did look different from the TV show but not so different it wasn't recognised as a blacksmith shop. I blame dragon attacks. Gobber set himself up in the shop almost immediately. I examined the small shop a bit, finding a curtain with a smaller cabin behind it. I think this was where Hiccup was during those scenes where he was working on toothless's tail fin. I looked around the small room seeing skilled drawings of machinery that shouldn't have been invented until later centuries like guns and bombs. I blinked in amazement.

"Hey Gobber, did you come up with this stuff?" I asked, knowing that if everyone thought that I amnesia, remembering Hiccup first might be a bit weird. Gobber looked over to where I was standing and shook his head.

"Nah lass, those were Hiccup's findings. In fact, everything in that cabin your looking at was his" I looked over in false curiosity.

"who's Hiccup again?" I asked Gobber stopped working on the glasses for a moment as his head perked up in realisation.

"right, you don't remember anything, do ya?" I nodded sheepishly as Gobber when back to his work but continued talking to me anyway "there aren't many teens your age on Berk, Hiccup is one of them. He's also Stoicks son" I turned at this 'new' information.

"seriously? Then wouldn't that make him the next chief?" I mentally winced at my acting. I failed Drama and got a 59% on it, the only reason I got any mark at all was because I handed in scripts for the S.C.I.T.S review. Thankfully, Gobber didn't notice my bad acting

"aye, but don't get your hopes up for him, the chief duties are most likely going over to Snotlout. Hiccup has made way to many mistakes at this point to be chief" Gobber explained. After turning to see my confused look, he continued "all of those things you see back there are the 'mistakes'" I shifted awkwardly

"they seem like good ideas to me, depending on how their used. How are they mistakes?" I asked mostly to myself. I knew they said Hiccup made a lot of mistakes in the movie, but how were they bad? "you people have so little faith." Gobber snorted

"ye? you should see one of these inventions in action." He waked over to me and measured my head

I smirked "challenge accepted" Gobber handed me an eyeglass to look through "what am I supposed to do with this?" I asked,honestly curious this time.

"look at something and tell me how clearly you see it" I made an 'oh' sound and looked through the eyeglass at a random person.

"I see a fussy blond and pink blob over there" I pointed in the direction of the blob "Its moving so it's probably a person" I lowered the eyeglass and squinted at the blob, only seeing a blond blob now. Gobber nodded

"ooch, that bad huh?" bad? how fair are they? "even Fishlegs was better than tha', and he's got a bit of a squint going on there." I paused at this sentence. I've watched the whole series with my cousins daughter and I know for a fact that Fishlegs does not wear glasses.

"Fishlegs?" I blurted before catching myself "w-whats with the names here? Hiccup? Snotlout?" I joked, laughing a little nervously

"it's tradition lass, having a name like that was supposed to keep the trolls and goblins away." I nodded a bit as Gobber pulled out something a lot like glass but the texture looked a bit different.

"well I wouldn't want anyone stealing my left socks, now would I?" I joked. Gobber chuckled with me.

"you remember that at least." I heard a sharp 'click' from where Gobber was working before Gobber paused his work again "You know, before, you really didn't talk much...or at all really. Little did you have a sense of humour. you always hand that cloth over your mouth" He gestured to to the cloth around my neck. That might explain why it feels so weird to talk.

"do you know why I was so silent?" I asked him Gobber shook his head.

"you just didn't like talking to anyone" Okay, that sort of sounded like me. I don't like talking to people when I have a lot on my mind, but to not have a sense of humour? Oydis must have been a really boring character.

then again, I think 90% of my personality came from fandoms...which I no longer have access too...

"fuck" I swore under my breath at this new realisation.

Gobber didn't hear me but by the looks of things, he did finish my glasses "Oydis, come try these on for size" I hesitated before remembering that people here knew me as Oydis.

I slipped the glasses on and my vision was instantly better and back to normal. "whoa," I mumbled as I looked around. when you wear glasses and you have them off for a long time, you realise how bad your eyesight really is until you put them back on. Now, these new glasses felt a little bit stranger than my old ones but I suppose I would get used to them in time. They certainly felt secure behind my ears so I knew they wouldn't just fall off. "yeah I think these will work. thank you" I said politely. Gobber waved me off.

I suddenly remembered something else about this weird day of mine, Gothi. "um, one more thing Gobber-" Gobber cut me off

"you came back from the dead lass" I gulped and shifted awkwardly "you don't need to worry about Gothi until tomorrow." I blinked in surprise.

"...are you a mind reader?" I asked suspiciously. Gobber laughed and denied it. I started mentally screaming just in case. Thankfully, Gobber didn't react.

"you should go find the other kids. I'm sure they'll be surprised to see you." Gobber suggested. I found myself smiling as I thought of all the pranking possibilities.

"alright then, see you later Gobber" I waved to him and left the blacksmith...shop? canopy? I dunno what it's called.

I pulled the cloth around my neck up to cover my nose and mouth like a ninja and started looking for anyone I recognised from the series. All of the adults looked the same on the bright side. I saw that Ruffnut and Tuffnut were causing trouble like they usually do (they didn't see me), but I didn't recognise anyone else so far. I saw a girl my age with long blond hair in a bit of a mess with the ends sticking up here and there while wearing a long pink tunic covered in jewellery and a sword attached to her waist. There was also a boy with a viking helmet flatter than anyone I've seen so far. if he wasn't so tall I might have mistaken him for hiccup seeing as how they were both so thin. Only...this boy had black hair instead of dark brown, and had glasses on just like me. Also, he had on a necklace with twin lobster (or crab) claws.

I wandered around berk for a bit longer, feeling my long hair continuously bounce on my back an a ridiculously irritating way. after a few more steps I eventually snapped. I grabbed the closest, sharpest thing around and sawed my own hair off. Now it was shorter than I was used to but it was better that having two large heavy braided pigtails slapping my back. I gave a short sigh of relief before realising I had no idea what to do with the cut off hair. I looked around before seeing the vast ocean nearby. I mentally shrugged and decided to go down by the water.

I just made a guess that the docks to the ships were on the left side of the village and started heading that way, seeing as how I couldn't find any other way to get down close enough to the water to get rid of the extra hair. What do you know? I was right!

I plopped the two pigtails into the water and watched as they sailed away "be free" I whispered as I listened to the waves a bit longer.

However...that moment was eventually destroyed when I heard a loud obnoxious voice suddenly speak up "Oi! Useless!" I turned around at the voice, seeing two boys at the docks as well but further away to a different set. One boy as thin as a twig compared to the other boy who had fat arms and a thin torso. I recognised both as Hiccup and Snotlout. Only...both of them looked a bit different than they do in the movies. Hiccup's hair looked to be a bit more ginger than the brown colour I was used too. Snotlout on the other hand looked different in body structure- he sort of has that steyotypical modercycle boby going on but with fatter arms. I tensed up and hid behind one of the boats to look at the two. Hiccup sighed when Snotlout called out on him

"hey, Snotlout" Hiccup deadpanned. I could see that he was eagerly looking for an escape from this situation. But, unfortunately, Snoutlout was blocking the only exit.

Snotlout approached Hiccup slowly in a bit of a threatening way before jerking forward out of no where. me and Hiccup both flinched at the action. Snotlout just laughed "Look at you! Even Fishlegs would make a better chief than you! you can even hold your punches!" that's when Snotlout pulled his arm back and hit Hiccup across the face with enough force to knock him over.

with a grunt of pain, Hiccup sat himself upwards to give an annoyed glare at Snotlout "Afternoon to you too..." I barely heard him mutter. my jaw clenched and I decided that one hit was more than enough. I left my hiding spot and started approaching the duo. An idea formed in my head as I heard Snotlout start talking again

"Drop the attitude useless. its no wonder why your dad want me to be in charge more than you." I was able to catch Snotlout's arm before he laid another hit on Hiccup. Snotlout turned around to come face to face with the coldest glare I have ever given anyone.

I-I worked better than it should have, because Snotlout flipped the fuck out. he panic'd and stumbled away "Oydis...?" I said nothing, I just continued to glare "y-your d-dead...!" I glared harder and approached to him slowly. I could see fear in Snotlout's face with his quivering lip and wide eyes as he glanced to Hiccup quickly before running away "TAKE HICCUP NOT MEEEE!" I just looked at were he had run off too before I calmed down and found myself trying to hold back laughter at Snotlouts pathetic display.

I pulled the cloth off my mouth and slipped my glasses back onto my face before turned back to hiccup who was looking at me with wide eyes full of fear, confusion and curiosity and his mouth opened as he tried to find his words. I smiled in amusement at the sight "close your mouth Hiccup, we are not codfish" I teased. Hiccup just blinked while closing his mouth.

"H-How are you...?" He couldn't finish his sentence so I finished it for him

"alive?" he nodded. I shrugged "dumb luck and a deal with the devil" I answered casually before adding one more thing as a side note "Oh, and memory loss." I held my hand out to help Hiccup up. ' _and I lost my family but that would make no sense from your point of view._ ' I mentally added too that.

after a moment of hesitation, he took my hand. "thanks" he said when he was back on his feet. That was when I realised he was actually smaller than me, I mentally fist pumped at the new information. after another moment of hesitation, Hiccup seemed to realise something "Memory loss?" he repeated. I nodded and shrugged.

"yup" I stated, popping the p "woke up in a coffin with no memory. Hell, the only reason I know you id because Gobber told me" Well...not the only reason "but hey, at least seeing the look on Snotlouts face made it worth it!" I joked. I saw Hiccups lips twitch in amusement.

"I don't think I've ever seen him look that scared before." we both paused before we snickered at the memory of the sight. Once we both calmed down, I noticed that the sun was starting to set. Hiccup seemed to notice as well "I- um...I should probably get home" he said awkwardly. I nodded in agreement

"same here..." I realised I didn't actually know where I lived "I'll just find Asger again" I muttered under my breath "see you in the morning then!" I then took off and started to look for Asger.

It was nightfall when He found me, having realised there was a chance I might not 'remember' where I lived. by the time he guided me to my newfound bed I didn't have enough energy to even notice how uncomfortable it was. The second my head hit my pillow I was out like a light, as was the rest of berk.

...

...

...

...

...

Well That was until my dreams were interrupted by a voice screaming out from outside and a sudden increase of heat

" _DRAGON RAID!_ "

 **AAAAAnnnd that's it. You want me to continue? I'll see what I can do. You want me to stop? I will, but only online. I have about a million stories I have never published on here. After my FMA one turned a bit more mary-sue, I stopped watching FMA and got into millions of different fandoms (Okay, maybe not millions but the point is still the same.) Now, about this story, I am planning on having some of the book characters in this fic, but I have not read the books yet so the next chapter might take a while if I ever get around to it. Thank you for your time reading my trash and I hope you have a good day.**


End file.
